Todos con ella
by IAmAkitoAndIAmAGirl
Summary: ¡Lo que todos esperaban! Gure al mando!
1. Chapter 1

Todos con ella.

-Hay una manera para eliminar la maldición, para eso, los zodíacos deben amar en cuerpoa su Dios, y este debe concederles la libertad una vez hecha la unión.

Capítulo uno: No es malo intentar.

-Akito tiene 24 años ya, creo que sería bueno poner a prueba la profecía.

-¡Qué cosa has dicho!

Kureno, el fiel encargado de Akito, no podía creer lo que Shigure acabara de decirle.

-Bueno, no perdemos nada con intentarlo, y hablando de intentar, Tu YA lo hiciste¿no!

Kureno se sonrojó por completo. En verdad que había compartido la cama con Akito y ella le había susurrado algo como "quiero que seas feliz" o algo así, además del hecho de que ya no se transformaba en pollo.

Pero también sabía que Akito no estaba NADA feliz con Shigure, dado las BABOSADAS que había hecho en su contra. Sin contar que los demás miembros del zodíaco NI LOCOS pasarían la noche complaciendo a Akito.

-No me parece, y ni Hatori ni yo lo aprovamos.

Shigure sonrió maleficamente, y una enorme gota de sudor coronó la cabeza de Kureno.

-Vamos, dime¿desde hace ya cuanto tiempo lo hiciste con Akito y no te transformas en pollo¿No crees que nosotros estaríamos felices de correr una suerte así? -no lo dejó contestar- ¡que cruel eres con tu propia familia!

-Oh! Esta bien!

Odiaba cuando Shigure le jugaba asi...

Próximo capítulo: esa noche cuando gritabas mi nombre...


	2. Chapter 2

Capìtulo dos: Esa noche cuando gritabas mi nombre...

La noticia se expandió como una explosión a campo abierto.

Hatori ya no sufría la maldición¿alguna razón, alguna explicación? Ni idea.

Y el no quería entrar en detalles. Una noche Akito simplemente le habló y al día siguiente Hatori estaba màs libre que un ave del paraíso.

-Vamos, dìmelo Hatori -insistía inútilmente el perro, pero él no quería entrar en detalles- ¿què le hiciste a Akito?

-Un caballero no habla de esas cosas -trató de defenderse con ese comentario, pero solo atrajo la atención del exgallo y de Shigure, quien siguió acosándolo hasta que el molesto médico se marchó.

Evidentemente no iba a hablar, le daba mucha pena recordar todas las veces que, mientras tenía a Akito en sus brazos, gritaba su nombre a todo pulmon en la oscuridad de la habitación principal.

Y le daba miedo que a Akito se le empezara a hacer costumbre, por lo que, cuando escuchó en su celular la voz de Akito ordenàndole ir a su presencia, comenzó a inventar excusas que sirvieran para evitar otro encuentro.

Y dio gracias al cielo al hallar al jefe de la familia en fiebre, por lo que cumpliò con el tìpico ritual para disminuírla, pero cuando tratò de retirarse para dejarle descansar, Akito le detuvo.

-¿Vas a alguna parte? -le preguntò de una forma seductora.

El médico tragó de forma disimulada saliva, no esperaba que aún con la fiebre tuviera esas ganas.

-En realidad no -se maldijo a sí mismo por dicha respuesta- ¿què se te ofrece?

Inesperadamente, sintió los suaves labios de Akito en los suyos, besàndole con desesperación, obligándolo a descender al suelo, dejandolo a su completa merced, y al verle a los ojos, Akito le sentenció...

-Grita mi nombre, como en esa noche en que gritabas mi nombre, no sabes lo dulces que son tus comentarios, me elevan al climax de mis deseos, por eso te quiero Hatori, por que nadie me ha hecho el amor como tù. Envidio a la persona que irà a ser feliz a tu lado.

-Akito¿¿tu estàs...?

Sin dejarle continuar, volviò a besarlo con tremendo frenesí, explorando cada milìmtrode su carnosa boca que llamaba al beso y a la pasión, y lo demàs, sobra decir que hicieron el amor hasta entrada la noche, en la que los gritos de placer no se hicieron esperar.

Fuera del cuarto, mordido por los celos y la desesperación, Kureno pensaba de què manera le pondría fin a esto, pero solo debía esperar a que Hatori saliera de la habitación para sentir su corazòn en calma.

En tanto que Shigure pensaba de què manera le haría el amor Hatori a Akito, ya que nunca lo imaginò capaz de lograr asì su libertad.

-Hatori, maldito mosca muerta ¬.¬ -sin comentarios.

Pròximo capìtulo: sintiendo tu fràgil cuerpo al amanecer.


	3. Chapter 3

Todos con ella.

Volvi. Ahora se que puedo contiuar y como dato adicional les dare el epilogo o final del fic "tormento" (ya me dio pena que pidan detalles, pero con gusto los daré)

(Capitulo tres) Sintiendo tu frágil cuerpo al amanecer parte uno.

Ha psadao una semana desde que varios de los hechizados fueron librados (mentira, solo va Hatori) y Shigure, quien no entendìa por qué pasaba todo eso, busco la manera de experimentarlo por su cuenta, asì que se preparó con sus mejores cartas.

-Esto es estúpido. ¿Por qué ir a las montañas? Hace frío, es húmedo y me aburre.

-No seas así conmigo Akito, quiero que pasemos un rato agradable juntos.

-Ya ke ¬¬

Shigure, una vez conseguido el permiso para usar una villa situara en un àrea montañosa, preparó a los grupitos de manera que se perdieron en la ladera de la montaña cerca de las casas en lo que èl sacaba a Akito de ahí y llevaba a cabo su plan.

-Si doy un solo paso màs harè que te comas mis tennis.

-No Akito¿luego còmo volveràs? Ademàs, ya casi llegamos.

Shigure abriò la puerta de una cabañita, la cual hubiera arreglado antes de llevar a Akito hasta ahí.

-Ya era hora. Ahora dejame en paz.

-No seas cruel, pasa. Comeremos algo y contemplaremos la nieve caer como dos enamorados que no tienen mucho que hacer.

-Eres un poeta estùpido.

Total, Akito se dejo conducir por el, y tras haber almorzado un poco, se pusieron a contemplar el paisaje.

-Te dije que iba a nevar –Shigure paso el brazo por el hombro d e Akito- muy romàntico.

-Y estúpido y terriblemente frìo.

-Vamos… OK, ok, ya cierro la puerta¿feliz Akito?

-No, quiero irme a casa, tener tanta ropa para frìo me afixia.

Shigure se parò frente a Akito y moviò un poco sus cabellos.

-Podemos aprovechar el tiempo, sin nadie que nos moleste.

-¿Y si yo no quiero?

El hentai comenzò a acariciar las caderas de la mujer por debajo de la ropa, provocàndole un escalofrio por la suavidad de la piel.

-¿hace cuanto que no lo hacemos?

-¿Desde que te volviste un imbècil resbaloso?

-Podemos hacerlo ahora.

-No, y no cambiarè de opinión Shigure.

-Tenemos la cama, el sofà, o si lo prefieres –Shigure se quitò elsueter , la camisa y comenzò a desabrochar el pantalón de Akito- el piso.

Al verse a los ojos, Akito y Shigure hallaron el reflejo de su propia necesidad, por lo que la ropa dejò de ser un obstáculo y ràpidamente comenzaron a intercambiar caricias.

Continuarà.


	4. Chapter 4

Sosteniendo tu fragil cuerpo al amanecer parte lemon.

Lentamente la recostó en el sofá, acariciando con prisa sus muslos y dejándole sentir su miembro ya endurecido.

-Gure... -exclamo entre gemidos Akito- damela toda.

Pero no eran sus intenciones, sino que comenzo a chupar sus pezones y lamiendo el contorno de su pecho y estómago Akito pronto rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de Shigure, procurando que dejara los juegos y la penetrara de una vez.

-Calma aun no termino.

Su boca fue descendiendo hasta el pubis de Akito, donde comenzo a juguetear con su lengua ese intimo lugar, arrancandole gritos de placer a Akito.

-¡Gure¡Ah¡Gure, sigue¡Sigue!

El primer orgasmo tuvo lugar, Shigure beso a Akito para darle a probar su propio néctar, y lentamente comenzo a introducir su miembro.

-Levantate -le ordeno Shigure- quiero hacerlo especial.

El tono que empleaba Shigure era distinto, lo que exitaba aun más a la chica. Puso su mano en la cabeza de ella y la acerco hasta su miembro.

-Empieza a lamerlo.

Poco a poco comenzó a juguetear con él, probando el semen que el joven liberada y acariciando sus nalgas, lo que la motibaba a seguir complaciendo a su amado Shigure.

-Ahora metelo todo en tu boca y tocate el pecho.

Sin querer arruinar el placer que ella misma sentia se apresuro a meter el pene de Shigure en su boca y comenzo a moverse a ritmo acelerado, tratando de exitar más a Gure. ¬o¬

-Ahora, recuestate boca abajo. Te haré el amor como nadie en este mundo.

Comenzó lamiendo el terso trasero de Akito provocandole mas que cosquillas y poco a poco se acomodo encima de ella, lamiendole el cuello y la espalda y frotando de forma vigorosa el pecho de la chica, que semanas atrás habia comenzado a verse mas grande.

-Gure!

-Abre las piernas¡Y no me mires!

Ese tono de voz autoritario, la fuerza con la que la penetraba y extasiaba y las repeticiones metieron a Akito en un placentero sueño, que tuvo al lado de Shigure una ves terminada la entrega de sus cuerpos.

-¿Akito? Creo que está amaneciendo, despierta.

Pero ella estaba muy cansada tras hacer el amor por horas asi que Shigure la destapo un poco para contemplar su belleza sin barrera alguna y sin miedo de ser molestado, ya que los demas aun dormían.

Pero había alguien viendo por la ventana, y se alejo rapidamente.

Proxímo capítulo¿Dos¡Tres!


End file.
